Form Wars
The Form Wars (2014–2018) were a conflict in which "normals" got tired of various different "forms" of the "pure" versions. "It" was also a "war" on "quotation marks" on a "major" "scale." Sides *"Pures" (people who are their normal personality developed in childhood or adolescence) *Character Forms **Personalties (alternate personalities and garbs of people) **Fusions (combinations of people) **Weegees (Weegified versions of people) *Form sympathizers (not forms, but pures who took the side of forms) *Pure sympathizers (forms that took side of the pures. These were very rare) Origins One day in the fall of 2014, Luigi decided to give Princess Daisy a cake, but Mama Luigi had already given seven cakes to her, having been manipulated into doing so by Wibzod. With help from his brother Mario, along with financial and military assistance from King Harkinian of Hyrule and Princess Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, an enraged Luigi responded by raising an army of "pures" and declaring an all-out war on forms. Both sides asked Chuck Norris and Gaston to join the battle. Norris refused on such petty matters, although he did take the opportunity to kill the form Chuck Gnorris, but Gaston decided to aid the forms, as he held a grudge against King Harkinian for imposing excessive taxes on Taco Bell. Events As the war began, the Mario brothers hunted down and killed many of their counterparts, including Bronx Mario and Queens Mario. Fat Mario was captured and eaten for dinner by the Hylian royal family, and the Mario brothers also killed Wibzod, even though Wibzod wanted to help them kill off their counterparts, as even though Wibzod was ideologically on their side, he was still a form. King Harkinian also sent Link to Bikini Bottom to eliminate its forms, such as Spink and Guigi. At first, the pures seemed to be headed for a quick victory, but then King Harkinian, mistakenly believing Weegee to be a form of Luigi, foolishly tried to kill Weegee by running him over with his car. This caused Weegee to briefly transform into Ultimate Weegee and attack the pures. With the pures distracted by Weegee's attacks, prominent forms such as Gay Luigi and Stone Luigi were able to contact Mama Luigi and organize counterattacks. The newly-formed Mama Luigi Army soon established strongholds in Gamelai, Africa, and the Mushroom Kingdom; Dr. Rabbit, a longtime friend of King Harkinian and the dictator of much of Africa, joined the pures shortly afterward. Other form groups that participated in the war included the Gay Luigi Brigades and the Lunknar Uunutela. When Weegee returned to his normal form, he was still angry at the pures, so he decided to fight in the Mama Luigi Army as a colonel. Harkeegee also split into the new form Harkamiicho, who attacked and destroyed Hyrule Castle. The situation escalated in the early months of 2015; Wario, accused of being a Mario clone, was arrested and executed, Bowser killed Bowsa and Reswob before declaring the Koopa Kingdom's support for the pures, and Crybaby Luigi carried out a devastating suicide bombing at Coconut Mall in the Mushroom Kingdom. Around this time, Gaston began bombarding Hyrule with eggs and the people of Dinosaur World became aware of the struggle. Because they hated Mama Luigi's form Agricultural Luigi for causing a famine in their land decades earlier, they joined the pures and proceeded to contribute absolutely nothing of value to the war effort. In August 2015, Fari, a form sympathizer who had Duke Onkled on his side, killed King Harkinian, weakening the pure armies. While Link took control of the Hylian army, Fari established contact with the United 'Gees Universe and, with Malleo, he created Falle using the Fusion Machine. At the same time, a number of form allies including Gaston and HEVS abandoned the cause, as their only motivation for fighting the pures had been their hatred for the now-deceased King Harkinian. This helped the pures win numerous battles over the following year, and by the end of 2016, most form forces had been driven out of Africa and other places, with Radical Luigi killed in action. Also, Western Luigi's efforts to stir up form uprisings in the American south failed when Bobby Hill killed him. However, Falle still inflicted a number of defeats on the pure armies elsewhere. Fighting was as intense as ever as 2017 began, with another battle in Bikini Bottom leaving Bob Belcher dead; as a result, Bob's friends Sterling Archer and Stan Smith decided to enlist in the pure army. Then, later that year, the Gray Spaghetti Plague killed millions of Hylians. Taking advantage of the disaster, Mama Luigi dispatched Falle to Plit with a large portion of the form forces to keep the Koopas and Mushroomers occupied. Mama Luigi then joined with Gay Luigi to launch a major attack on Eluryh in which some pure leaders, including the Baker, were killed. While the Plitean offensive stalled by late 2017, with Bowser ultimately surrounding and destroying Falle's armies in the first days of 2018, the Eluryhian campaign continued until the pure soldier Gnorris stole the Spacetime Stone and killed Stone Luigi, dying himself in the process. This severely hindered the form armies' ability to replenish their forces, allowing the pures to achieve victory within the following several weeks. The majority of the form forces, including nearly every Luigi form in existence at the time, fought to the death, with Mama Luigi himself killed in action. Most of the remaining forms surrendered to the pure armies in February 2018, with Gay Luigi, the highest-ranking form to survive the war, signing peace terms with the pure leaders. Aftermath The war really changed YouTube Poop. Mama Luigi, King Harkinian, and other important poop characters had died, and Link was questioned on whether or not he was a form, resulting in the Second Hylian Civil War, which allowed all of its provinces to break free. Less than a month after the war's end, King Harkinian had been brought back to life as Cyborg King, which inspired the revival of Mama Luigi as Secret Weapon Luigi. While the vast majority of forms had died in the war, at least several thousand were still alive; most were exiled to Truceland, but a few escaped to Earth and helped start World War III. Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom had little time to recover, as the Poopocalypse began a year after the war had ended. Eventually, people decided they didn't hate forms anymore and revived some of the old forms. Famous Soldiers Pures *Generals: King Harkinian, Link, Luigi, and Bowser *Colonels: Mario, Gwonam, and Zelda Forms *Generals: Gay Luigi, Mama Luigi, and Gaston *Colonels: Weegee, Fari, Stone Luigi, and Duke Onkled Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Noob Era Category:Dumb Things